


Helppppp

by bella_black21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, War, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_black21/pseuds/bella_black21
Summary: Hi 👋...I'm looking for a fic. HELP
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 75
Kudos: 4





	Helppppp

hi  
I'm looking for a fic about daenerys and jon.  
From what I remember, it had about 18-25 chapters, and it was very, very well written. I also remember that Daenerys was pregnant, and at the end of the story she gave birth. The birthing scene was very well described, and I think she was giving birth to twins, but I'm not sure...

I also remember that she gave birth in winterfell and with her was maester wolkan and missy...and she (daenerys) had great relationship with Ghost.

I was looking for this fic for a while now and I can't find it.

Any help appreciated 🙏

Hi, again.  
Thank you so much for help. The story i was talking about was Tangent by sparkles59.


End file.
